Loving Kazuma Kuwabara
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: These are Kuwabara pairing one shots that are rare, never seen, andor just pairings I can't get enough of! MF & MM mostly fluff...for now, who knows what will happen
1. From Hate to Love

**Loving Kazuma Kuwabara**

Hello everyone!

I know…I'm crazy. You're all thinking

"What the He#ll is wrong with you! Are you trying to kill your self! What's with all the f-en stories! Why aren't you updating the one's we want you to update!"

Well…like I said….I'm crazy .

**HOWEVER**, the only reason why I've been posting more stories and new chapters and such is because...

**I'M BORED AND I CAN'T FIND A DECENT KUWABARA STORY THAT IS EITHER UPDATED OR NEW!**

sorry hahahaha. So I have to entertain my self some how, right? And might as well bring several people along for the ride hahahaha.

So, here's the deal with this new fic This is going to be many one shots…I'm trying to go for 20 . I am going to have Kuwabara be with a different YYH character in each chapter, both the guys and girls! I'm starting this off with Yusuke/Kuwa and I'm gonna end it with a **HUGE ASX PAIRING** hahahaha.

Now…

**I AM NOT EXCEPTING ANY REQUESTS SO I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANY OF THE REVIEWS HAVE ANY REQUESTS IN THEM, BECAUSE I WILL COVER ALMOST EVERYONE.**

These are the pairings that I haven't seen enough of, haven't seen at all, or just can't get enough of . So I already have a list of who I want Kuwa with . Most, if not all, will be two part-ers, since I seem to make some of these stories long .

So here it is…..Loving Kazuma Kuwabara

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything related to the show. I wish I could have Kuwabara!

**Pairing:** Yusuke/Kuwabara.

I dedicate this fic to Kazima Kuwabara who writes for Her Yusuke/Kuwabara stories had inspired me to make many of my Yusuke/Kuwa stories.

Thank you .

((_She was the reason I made the YYH Beauty and the Beast fic_))

* * *

**From Hate to Love **

Kazuma Kuwabara was the second most feared punk at his high school; only second to Yusuke Urameshi who had just came back from the dead; that would make anyone afraid of you.

Kuwabara was glad that Yusuke was back, but he didn't like how he found out too much. It wasn't even a few days earlier when Kuwabara's precious kitten Eikichi was kitty napped from Kuwabara's house. This had freaked out Kuwabara, since he still wasn't able to figure out how they even got into his house.

Well, Yusuke had shown up just in time to save his kitten; however, he wasn't able to save Kuwabara's dignity. After the boss was defeated, as well as his goons; they decided to get back at Kuwabara and tell everyone at not only their school, but his school that Kazuma Kuwabara loves kittens and that is his weakness.

Well, one can only imagine the he#lls the poor guy was going through at school. He was feared by most kids at the school. However, after this incident, he was the laughing stock of the school. His three close friends had kept encouraging the one who was not only their role model, but best friend and leader.

However, Kuwabara found the whole situation nerve racking and annoying. He had already knocked half of the school boy population's teeth out, who were starting to run out of teeth. He sighed as he walked into the school yard.

'_Another wonderful day in what is known as my life._' Kuwabara thinks.

Kuwabara wouldn't have really cared about something like this, but the fact that his arch rival, Urameshi, wasn't there for school for several days, didn't help the situation either.

One of the reasons Kuwabara missed Yusuke was because once he died, everyone went after him. Even people in **HIS** school had come up to Kuwabara thinking they could defeat him. They had an idea in their heads that Yusuke Urameshi was invincible and that he would never be beat nor would he die. It was a crazy idea, but was what people believed. That same thought went towards Kuwabara too, since Kuwabara was the only person who would get back on his feet the next day, ready to take another around with the guy.

However, when Yusuke was killed by a car completely changed that idea people had about him. They realized that Yusuke and Kuwabara were not invincible, but could be killed. Now if Yusuke was killed any other way, maybe they wouldn't have changed their opinions, however, a car normally doesn't kill a person. Maybe a car can paralyze or seriously injure someone, but it was rare to see a person die just by getting hit by a car, very rare. So that brings Kuwabara into the equation. Since Yusuke was not invincible, that meant Kuwabara was also.

When Yusuke came back, however, everything changed back; though things were different for Kuwabara. Things had grown worse from when Yusuke was gone till the kitten incident.

The kids would not only make fun of poor Kuwabara, but they would fight with him; most of the time it would be unfair and it would just be Kuwabara against ten or more guys. The guys from his school made sure to attack Kuwabara whenever he was alone, which was rare, since Kuwabara's friends tried to stick with their best friend as much as they could. Today, however was a day Kuwabara's friends were not there.

Kirishima had to go with his dad to 'bring your son to work day'. Kirishima was upset, not wanting to leave his beloved leader and friend alone with those scumbags at school. However, he couldn't get out of it. He had promised his dad months ago that he would go with him; he wouldn't break his promise. Kuwabara would beat him up if he broke his promise, let alone to his father.

Ohkubo had to stay home and take care of his sick mother. She seemed to have gotten worse, and he couldn't leave her alone with his brothers and sisters who were too young to take care of them selves, let alone their sick mother. His father had died four years ago, which made him the man of the house. So he couldn't leave his mother. Kuwabara had come over often with some of his sister's cooking, since Ohkubo wasn't a good cook.

Sawamura had gotten sick. He had gotten the flu and was out for two days already. Kuwabara had already visited him to check up on him. He wasn't doing too well the last time he had seen him. He was sweating and was blowing his nose so much his nose was like Rudolf the red nose reign deer. No, he wasn't in any condition to go to school, let alone help Kuwabara.

As Kuwabara heads to the school's entrance, he is surrounded by fifteen guys. He glares at the cowards who are about to attack him unfairly. They had him out numbered and had waited to get him alone to make their attack.

"Hey Kuwabara, where's yer friends?" says one punk.

"Heh…probably couldn't stand to be around a kitten lovin' freak like you, huh?" says another.

Kuwabara growls at them.

"You can talk about me and stuff, but never…NEVER talk about my friends!" he shouts.

Kuwabara punches the one who had made that comment, sending him flying backwards; and as the popular American saying goes "Then all He#ll broke lose".

The gang of guys all jumped the basically defenseless Kuwabara. Kuwabara was able to hold his ground for a while, though being a fighter who is use to fighting honorable fights that included one-on-one fights; he started to feel the stress of fighting fifteen guys.

What made it worse was the fact that more guys joined in the fight. It was like more then half of the guy population had decided to make it their mission that day to attack him.

Kuwabara knocked three more out before he was brought down with a switch blade that was stabbed into the back of his leg, causing the teen to scream in surprise and pain and fall over. The guys took this moment to dog pile the injured Kuwabara and really give it to him.

Kuwabara covered his head, which seemed to be the only thing he could really do at the moment. He couldn't fight back. He couldn't even pull the blade that was still stuck in the back of his leg, which was cutting more into his flesh from all of the movement and from all the people that were on him.

'_D&mn it! If I was only stronger! If I was Urameshi I would have taken these buttwipes in two minutes flat!_' thinks Kuwabara as he is kicked, punched, scratched, and whacked.

* * *

At this time Yusuke Urameshi walks into the school yard, which was the first time in two days. Who could blame him? He had to fight that stupid Goki, which left him in pain the next day. He was still pretty beat up, but his mom told him Keiko was getting very worried about him; as much as she was.

So Yusuke had decided to go to school, even if he was still sore from fighting Goki. He had also met Kurama the night before, so he figured he had three days before he would see him again, so he might as well check out what was happening at his school.

Yusuke notices a huge fight that seemed to be going on.

"Well what's this?" he says.

It was rare to see an all out braw in the middle of the school courtyard, especially this early in the morning, let alone with what looked like a little less then half the guy student body.

Yusuke walks close enough to notice that it wasn't a braw but an old fashion pile up and beating on one person. Yusuke couldn't see who the poor guy was, so he walked a little closer to the mob.

Some of the people noticed Yusuke coming and immediately moved to let him through. They weren't going to mess with a guy who was able to beat death, no surrey.

Yusuke had made it far enough into the crowd to see Kuwabara was on the ground in the middle of the crowd of boys. He was bleeding and had bruises and bumps all over. What really pissed Yusuke off was the switch blade that was in the back of Kuwabara's leg. It was buried so deep into Kuwabara's leg, that it wouldn't be surprising if some of Kuwabara's skin would come out with the blade if taken out.

"What the He#ll is going on here?" Yusuke asks, rather calmly.

He just didn't understand how all of these guys would attack Kuwabara at once, let a lone why they would do such a thing. What also had gotten on Yusuke's nerve was where Kuwabara's friends were. Everyone knew how close Kuwabara was with those guys, and he would do anything for them; as well as they would do anything for Kuwabara. So it just didn't make sense that they wouldn't be here helping Kuwabara.

Kuwabara had his eyes closed at this point, but opened them after hearing Yusuke's voice.

His attackers stopped and backed off.

"Nothing. We're just showing this kitty lovin fagot were his place is." says one of the guys.

Yusuke narrows his eyes.

"Oh really? You mean to tell me that you guys are beatin up Kuwabara just cause he likes kittens?"

Before the guy could answer, Yusuke punched him in the face, sending the guy flying backwards.

Yusuke glares at the rest of the crowd.

"**NOW LISTEN UP YOU JACK ASXESSEX! IF I SEE ANYONE, AND I MEAN ANYONE BEATIN ON KUWABARA JUST CAUSE HE LIKEs KITTENS, THEN I'LL STICK MY FOOT SO FAR UP YER ASX YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE A SHXT FOR A WEEK!**" shouts Yusuke.

The guys ran into each other as they ran off, trying to get away from Yusuke's rage. Yusuke glared after the cowards, until they had all disappeared into the school.

Kuwabara started at Yusuke in shock. He had never seen Yusuke that pissed off, ever.

"Remind me never to piss you off…" he mumbles before passing out onto the ground.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouts.

That was the last thing Kuwabara remembers before all went black.

* * *

Kuwabara groaned as he awoke. He blinked as he found that he wasn't in a familiar place. He sat up, but found he was in pain. He touched his now bandaged chest.

"Hey. You sleep like a log, ya know that? You've been out for hours. I seriously thought you were dead or something." says Yusuke, who was leaning against the door frame.

Kuwabara realized he was in Yusuke's house, in Yusuke's bed for that matter.

Kuwabara snorts.

"I won't die. Not till I kick yer asX." Kuwabara grunts from the pain in his side.

Yusuke moved from his spot at the door and walked over to his arch rival who had been sleeping in his bed for hours.

"Don't move so much. Those asX wipes seriously kick yer asX."

"Feh, I coulda took them if they didn't all pile up on me." Snorts Kuwabara.

Yusuke slides a chair over and turns it around where the back of the chair is facing Kuwabara. Yusuke sat down, with his legs between the back rest. He folds his arms and rests them with his head on top of the back rest.

"So, you mind telling me what the heck's been going on?"

Yusuke's face was serious. He never thought he'd see the day were the great Kazuma Kuwabara would be attacked by half of the guy student body.

Kuwabara snorts and leans back so he is leaning against the wall that is behind Yusuke's bed.

"Their just a bunch of weenies, that's all."

Yusuke frowns as he looks at his arch rival, who refused to look at him. Yusuke leans forward, still in the chair. This got Kuwabara's attention, which made the poor guy jump. Yusuke was close to his face, which caused a tint of pink to show on Kuwabara's cheeks.

"I already know that, ya dumb asX. All I want ta know is why? I just can't believe that the only reason they would start attacking you like that, even use shivs on ya, just 'cause you like kittens."

Yusuke didn't know what it was about this whole incident that got to him. He just couldn't figure out why he even cared that someone else was beating up Kuwabara, even if it was a stupid reason.

"Why do you care anyway? I mean we aren't even friends. You used to beat me up on a daily basis, so why do ya decide now to look out for me?" Kuwabara asks, glaring at Yusuke.

He could only trust his arch rival as far as he could send him with a punch, which wasn't that far. It was out of character for Yusuke to just all of a sudden out of the blue stop acting like a bully and become a defender of justice, like Kuwabara was.

Kuwabara had noticed the change when Yusuke had come back; heck he even noticed it that time Yusuke had to come back for a day so he wouldn't really die.

Kuwabara could still remember that day. Keiko had been kidnapped by some perverted punks who were just out for some fun. Kuwabara's friends tried to help Keiko, but were beaten to a pulp. When Kuwabara found out he made it his duty to rescue his ex-rival's girl.

However, Kuwabara didn't know Yusuke had over heard what happened, being alive for a few hours….

_**(Flashback)**_

Kuwabara shows up with his school uniform unbutton so you could see his white undershirt. He had a plan white head ban tied around his forehead and he brought his metal base ball bat with him, from his days of playing baseball back in the day. He walked up to the hideout of the pervs that kidnapped Keiko, Urameshi's girl.

Café Half-Dead

That was what the hide out was called; it even had a nice sign hanging out side the hideout.

"Th…this is it…I've reached the enemy stronghold!" says a scared Kuwabara.

He had every reason to be scared of these punks. It was lead by a punk named Daisuk Motomoto. He was a new kid in the area and had already gotten a pretty tough rep. The word was he already ruled the 8th grade at Kasane Junior High, which was Sarak's rival school.

'Probably a lot of them in there…' Kuwabara thinks as he stares at the steps that led to the underground hideout.

'These guys'll play for keeps. No way this'll be easy. I…I might not make it.' Kuwabara thinks.

'If I don't at least I can take on Urameshi in Hell.' Kuwabara smiled at that thought.

Just then a familiar voice called him…

"Kuwabara! At last!"

Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"Whu!"

"Took your sweet time didn't you?" says Yusuke.

He was wearing a white shirt and a green vest over it. He was carrying a knocked out Keiko on his back. Yusuke's hair was wet and looked sticky, which was from getting hit with a beer bottle while fighting the punks.

"**U…U….URAMESHI! WHY? HOW?**"

Kuwabara was totally lost.

"How can it…! I thought….you died…Didn't you?" says a freaked out Kuwabara.

_**(End Flashback)**_

That was when Kuwabara learned that Yusuke was coming back; however Yusuke said he wasn't sure how soon he was.

That was when Kuwabara had noticed Yusuke changed. He seemed different. Kuwabara had walked home with Yusuke, who was still carrying the 'sleeping' Keiko on his back, who was really awake and heard everything.

Kuwabara noticed his whole presence had become gentler; he wasn't that punk that didn't seem to care about anyone but himself., though he wasn't a total softy either.

Yusuke looked at the injured Kuwabara, whose eyes were filled with wonderment, curiosity, and disbelief that Yusuke Urameshi had actually cared for his arch rival.

Yusuke was confused himself; he just couldn't explain it.

"I don't know…I guess…I don't know. It just bothered me that those punks attacked you ok?" snapped Yusuke.

However, Yusuke snapping had caused him to lose his balance of the chair he was leaning on and fell forward; falling right on top of Kuwabara's head, where their lips brushed.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes widened and they were too shocked to move. Yusuke blinked and pushed himself up with his arms. The chair was under him, and he couldn't move or he would fall again; which he didn't want to do again…or did he?

Kuwabara blinked at Yusuke as his cheeks became a bit red.

"Urameshi?" he said, a bit confused.

He had no clue if that was an accident or if it was on purpose.

"….sorry." Yusuke said.

He tried to get up, however the stupid chair got caught in his legs and this time, Yusuke feel right on Kuwabara's lips.

_A/N: I love chairs now ))_

Kuwabara's eyes widened as he felt Yusuke's lips just rest on his own lips. Yusuke stayed there. He didn't know why, but it felt good. He just couldn't describe it. It felt, right. Their lips seemed to fit, like they were the last two pieces of a puzzle that completed it.

Kuwabara raised his hands to push Yusuke off of him, however Yusuke still hadn't figured out why he was enjoying it; so he pushed Kuwabara's arms back down and gave him a kiss.

Kuwabara's face turned beet red as he felt Yusuke's lips not resting anymore on his lips but actually kissing his.

Yusuke loved this feeling. He couldn't explain it, but the way his lips were just devouring Kuwabara's just did something to him. He moved so he was a little bit more on the bed. His fingers were gently holding Kuwabara's hands down, while his thumbs seemed to have a mind of their own, since they started to make small circles on Kuwabara's palms.

After what seemed to be hours, Yusuke broke away breathing heavily. Kuwabara looked up at the now stun and flushed Yusuke, also out of breath.

Yusuke let go of Kuwabara's hands and stared down at Kuwabara, who had some how shifted from resting his head against the wall to having his head back on the pillow.

"I…I'm sorry….I don't know what…" Yusuke stuttered.

He was scared. He really liked that. He had enjoyed it, but he didn't want to tell Kuwabara that. For some reason, Yusuke was afraid of losing Kuwabara.

Yusuke was about to get up, when Kuwabara grabbed his hands and pulled Yusuke on top of him, hugging him. He grunted, since he was still injured, but he didn't care at the moment. He never felt such love or any kind of affection that Yusuke just gave him.

Kuwabara was use to being beaten, yelled at, or talked down upon. He wasn't abused by his parents, more so he was from his sister; however they were busy all the time and never had anytime for the 14 year old teenage boy.

Yusuke Urameshi had given him his first kiss, and had shown him what it truly felt to be loved by someone; which it was obvious that was what Yusuke felt for him. Why else would someone kiss another person if they hate them?

"Kuwabara?"

Yusuke gasped as he was crushed into a bear hug by Kuwabara. He was in totally shock as he was embraced.

"Thank you…." Kuwabara said, barely above a whisper.

"Just…thank you."

"…sure man…."

* * *

I like fluff….fluff is my love! I love fluff! I hope you guys liked this. I left it for your imaginations . Besides, I don't think it could end any better then that hahaha.

Ok, the next pairing that you guys should be looking out for is….

**Shuuichi/Kuwabara**

Until next time!


	2. For You I Will

Hello everyone! 

I know…I'm crazy. You're all thinking

"_What the He#ll is wrong with you! Are you trying to kill your self! What's with all the f-en stories! Why aren't you updating the one's we want you to update!_"

Well…like I said….I'm crazy .

**HOWEVER**, the only reason why I've been posting more stories and new chapters and such is because  
**I'M BORED AND I CAN'T FIND A DECENT KUWABARA STORY THAT IS EITHER UPDATED OR NEW!**

Sorry hahahaha. So I have to entertain my self some how, right? And might as well bring several people along for the ride hahahaha.

So, here's the deal with this new fic This is going to be many one shots…I'm trying to go for 20 . I am going to have Kuwabara be with a different YYH character in each chapter, both the guys and girls! I'm starting this off with Yusuke/Kuwa and I'm gonna end it with a **HUGE ASX PAIRING **hahahaha.

Now…

**I AM NOT EXCEPTING ANY REQUESTS SO I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANY OF THE REVIEWS HAVE ANY REQUESTS IN THEM, BECAUSE I WILL COVER ALMOST EVERYONE.**

These are the pairings that I haven't seen enough of, haven't seen at all, or just can't get enough of . So I already have a list of who I want Kuwa with . Most, if not all, will be two part-ers, since I seem to make some of these stories long .

So here it is Loving Kazuma Kuwabara…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything related to the show. I want Kuwabara! Is that too much to ask!

**Pairing:** Shuuichi/Kuwabara

* * *

**For You I Will**

Kuwabara heard a knocking on his door. It was a constant knocking, the kind that gets annoying and causes one to scream at the person who had caused the constant aggravation. Kuwabara scratched his messy un-gelled hair as he headed towards the door. It was almost midnight and he in the middle of a wonderful dream of kicking Urameshi's ass.

Kuwabara yawned as he opened the door and found what looked to be a very upset Shuichi at this door step. He was wearing his school uniform, which seemed to be wrinkled. His long red locks of hair were messy and looked as if it hadn't been brushed for a week.

Kuwabara stood there in his striped boxers and white wife beater shirt staring at the distraught friend.

"Yo Kurama. You know what time it is?" Kuwabara asks groggily.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Kuwabara-kun, especially at this late hour, but I need your help."

Kuwabara immediately woke up. He could tell not only from the red head's voice but by his appearance that something was definitely wrong.

"What's up?" Kuwabara ask, concern in his voice.

"Shuuichi is missing!" Kurama said, looking like he was going to have a panic attack.

Kuwabara looked at Kurama like he had lost it, which by the way he looked, he might have.

"Kurama….ummm...don't take this the wrong way or anything but what pills have you been taken? You're Shuuichi." Kuwabara says.

"No, I mean my step brother Shuuichi! He didn't come home from school!" Kurama was close to tears, which really scared the orange haired giant.

"Ok ok, just calm down Kurama. Don't spaz out ok? He might be over a friend's house or something." Kuwabara suggested, trying to calm his friend's nerves.

"I thought of that. I called everyone of his friend's that I know of and they haven't seen him since he left school this afternoon! I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to him!" Kurama had begun to hyperventilate a bit.

It was out of character for Kurama to act so uncollected; to lose his cool. However, it made sense at the same time since anyone would lose their cool if their brother, let alone step brother was missing for nine hours.

"Kurama…Kurama…Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted, shaking the poor boy.

Kurama had blanked out and Kuwabara's voice and shaking had brought him back.

Kurama was brought back and took several breaths, very slowly becoming calm.

"I'm sorry…it's just that my parents are on a two week cruise in the Bah mamas and I'm supposed to be watching him…"

"When did they leave?" Kuwabara asked, still holding Kurama's shoulders.

"Yesterday, Kuwabara-kun, I need you to help me find him! It's not like him to go off somewhere and not tell me where he is going or check in once in a while. I'm really worried about him." says Kurama, his voice more calm, though had a hint of distress in it.

"Alright; do you know any places he likes to hang out, ya know? Like what does he like to do?" Kuwabara says.

"No, I really don't have the same interests as he does. I'm such a horrible brother…I don't even know what he likes!" Kurama says, covering his face his left hand.

Kurama felt like he was going to collapse. He had spent the whole day running around. At first Kurama didn't worry too much, but around dinner time, he started to worry. He had called all of Shuuichi's friends and learned that he walked home by him self; they said he seemed to be deep in thought or something.

Kurama gasped as he felt himself brought into an embrace. He looked up to see Kuwabara hugging him and looking down at him with one of his rare smiles; the kind that could melt one's heart, the kind that could make one faint.

"Hey, don't worry. We're gonna find the little bugger, don't worry about that. We just gotta think like twelve year olds again." Kuwabara chuckled

"That's gonna be hard for me, cause it's all a blur thanks to Urameshi."

Kurama was able to give a weak smile at Kuwabara's joke, and rested his head against Kuwabara's chest, hugging Kuwabara back.

"Thank you Kuwabara-kun…you don't know how much this means to me. I don't know what I'd do if he was hurt or…"

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find him, and he'll be fine. He's probably just hanging out somewhere and forgot to check the clock or sumethin." Kuwabara said.

Kurama was glad he had come to Kuwabara. He had tried to contact Hiei, but found it hard to reach the fire demon, especially since he was back in the demon world on patrol. Yusuke wouldn't have been a good person to ask, especially since he was too busy with his fiancé and with the events happening in the demon world; it was amazing he even had time to breath.

Kuwabara's heart was in pain for his friend. He knew what it was like to lose a close family member. He had lost his favorite little cousin in a department store before. She was only three and didn't know that you do not play hide and seek in a clothing store. It took Kuwabara five hours to find the little girl; mostly because she kept changing her hiding spot.

Kuwabara let go of Kurama and gave him a smile.

"So let's go."

Kuwabara walked out of the apartment and as soon as he closed the door he realized he was still in his boxers.

"CraXp." Sighed Kuwabara as he turned around and started to bang on the locked door.

"Shizuru! Shizuru! Open the d&mn door! Shizuru!"

Kuwabara kept banging on the door, for probably another five minutes.

"D&mn…she must've fallen asleep. Nuthin can wake her up now." Kuwabara sighs.

Kuwabara turns to Kurama who had a smile on his face; the first time he had one for that day.

Kurama tried to hold in a laugh; key word here being tried. Kurama busted out laughing. Kuwabara just stood there, with a sour look on his face. When the red head had finally calmed down, he started to apologize.

"I'm sorry…it's just….you just look absolutely ridiculous." Kurama chuckled, just thinking about the scene he just witnessed.

Kuwabara sighed.

"I bet…I'm in my friggen boxers for goodness sake…." Kuwabara then gave a smile.

"I'm glad it cheered ya up though."

Kurama gave Kuwabara a similar smile back.

* * *

The two boys had found nothing in their three hours of searching. They had checked every open arcade in the city. They checked all the underage clubs and hang outs; still no Shuuichi.

Kuwabara could tell that Kurama was about ready to have another panic attack. Kuwabara wrapped his arm around his worried friend's shoulder and gave him a side ways hug.

"Don't worry, Kurama. We'll find him; I'm sure of it."

Kurama sighed and leaned against Kuwabara. He wasn't sure if he would be able to keep himself from breaking down. He felt like he would crash any moment.

A weak voice caught the two boy's attention.

Kurama's head snapped up; he recognized that voice! He wouldn't know that voice even in his dreams!

"**SHUUICHI**!" Kurama shouted as he ran out of Kuwabara's side hug and to a man hole that was in the middle of the street.

"Shui?" came a weak voice from the man hole. The voice seemed to echo as it reached the older brother's ears.

"**SHUUICHI! ARE YOU OK! DON'T WORRY, I'M HERE!**" Kurama shouted; both relief and fear in his voice. 

Kuwabara stood next to his friend.

"No…..I think….I think I broke my leg….Shui…I feel cold…" said the meek voice.

"**HOLD ON! DO NOT FALL ASLEEP! YOU HEAR ME SHUUICHI**!" shouts a growingly hysterical Kurama.

Kurama felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kuwabara give him a weak smile.

"I'll go and get him, k?"

Kuwabara bends down to take a better look at the man hole and sees a ladder that was used by workers.

Kuwabara takes a deep breath and starts to step into the man hole, when he felt a hand grab his arm. Kuwabara looks at a worried Kurama.

"Please…Kuwabara-kun….be careful…"

Kuwabara gave his friend a cocky grin.

"You can count on that."

Kuwabara then disappeared into the darkness, leaving a distraught Kurama.

The only thing the poor red head could do was watch as Kuwabara disappeared into the darkness below.

Kurama sat there, staring down into the darkness. He didn't move, he didn't even breathe. He was literally holding his breath. He stayed like that for what seemed to be hours, though it was only fifteen minutes.

Kurama felt a sense of relief wash over him as he saw Kuwabara's head appear. Kurama's relief disappeared as soon as he saw the condition his little brother was in.

Shuuichi had cuts and burses all over his body. His shirt was only half hanging on his body, as his pants where soaked and it was clear his leg was broken from the angle was in on Kuwabara's back.

Kuwabara climbed out of the hole and stood up, with the semi-conscious boy on his back.

"We gotta take him to the hospital!"

Kuwabara grabbed the shocked red head's hand and half dragged him to the hospital.

* * *

Kuwabara watches as Kurama paces the hospital waiting room. It was now six in the morning. Kuwabara had gotten the injured boy in time, however, he seemed to have severely injured his leg, and they were operating on it at that moment. Kuwabara sighed and leaned back in the hospital chair he sat in.

"Mr. Minamino…"

Kurama immediately stopped his pacing and turned hopeful, yet had fear in those beautiful green eyes as well.

"You're brother is fine. You brought him in just in time. He is asleep in his room. He can be released in a few days or so."

The doctor left, leaving a relieved Kurama, who collapsed to his knees.

Kuwabara walked up to the boy, who was now crying. He kneels next to him and embraces him.

The two just stay in that embraced.

"Thank you Kuwabara-kun…" Kurama whispered, as he buried his head into Kuwabara's chest, tears pouring down his face.

"Anything for you Kurama…anything…"

* * *

Well….I'm getting fluffier by the minute, aren't I? I think I was about to cry making this one! (_sniff sniff)_

Alright…the next one is….

Yoko Kurama/Kuwabara

See ya all soon


	3. My Angel

**  
**

Hello everyone!

Here is the next chapter! Yay! Hahahaha. This was hard to do, not because of the pair, more so with how to bring these two together. It's a miricle that I finally had an idea hahaha. So now on with the story!

So here it is…..**Loving Kazuma Kuwabara**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything related to the show. How many times do I have to beg to get Kuwabara?

**Pairing:** Yoko Kurama/ Kuwabara

* * *

**My Angel **

He was starting to breathe heavily. He couldn't feel his legs, which didn't surprise him since they were being crushed by two rocks. It was amazing he didn't pass out yet from the pain alone.

Kuwabara had cursed him self over and over in his head. He was starting to agree with the shrimp. He was an idiot.

The gang was all on another mission to stop an evil demon that had escaped into the human world; wanting to control all three worlds. Yup; it was just a normal day in the life of Spirit World's greatest Spirit Detectives.

However, something unexpected happened while on this mission. This demon had tricked everyone. He wasn't there to control the world, nor destroy it. It was a set up to get Yusuke Urameshi, the team leader.

Yusuke was the number one person on every single demon's hit list; whether it was to kill him or to capture him just to torture him. This particular demon was hired to just capture the feared hanyou.

However, because of Kuwabara's stupidity; not only did the demon get away, Kuwabara was some how separated from the rest of the group and had gotten his asX stuck under two huge rocks.

Kuwabara groaned as he tried to move, which was not a good idea.

'_D&mn…_' he thinks.

'_How the he#ll do I get my self into these messes…?_' Kuwabara thinks.

He closes his eyes and decides he might as well relax. He was in due time to have a break. Kuwabara figured sooner or later the guys would find him; which would consist of yelling, beating, and some more yelling; most of which would be from Yusuke.

Kuwabara tries to remember exactly what happened….

(**_Flashback_**)

"Can it twerp!" Kuwabara shouts, as he dodges another blast from the demon.

Hiei had made another crud remark to Kuwabara's skills as a fighter. Yusuke had already used two of his four reigen attacks and was trying to avoid the demon who kept trying to grab him and knock him out with some kind of sleeping poison in his claws.

Kurama had become seriously injured and was forced to turn into Yoko Kurama, who was at the moment coming at the demon with his rose whip. The demon smirked as he grabbed the whip and spins the kitsune around before letting go of the whip, causing him to crash into Hiei, who was trying to help Yoko out.

The demon turns to a heavily breathing Yusuke and smiles.

"Now for you detective…" he starts to walk towards the exhausted boy.

'_D&mn…_' Yusuke thinks as he holds his side which was extremely painful.

"Yer forgettin something, scum ball!" shouts Kuwabara as he charges at the demon, his double swords out.

"Ya got me to worry about!"

Kuwabara jumps into the air and hits the demon full on with both of his swords. However, the demon blocked it with his claws and was holding Kuwabara's attack back.

"Heh….pathetic."

The demon then screamed as he powered up, causing rocks to fly everywhere and sending Kuwabara flying backwards into a rock that was the only thing that kept Kuwabara from falling over the side of mountain where this fight was being waged on. As Kuwabara tries to stand up, the demon appears in his face, with the ugliest grin Kuwabara had ever seen.

"Here's where you die!"

Kuwabara froze. It was like time had stopped. He could clearly see the powered up punch coming straight for him, but he couldn't seem to move. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was completely defenseless.

This was Kuwabara's mistake….

The demon missed Kuwabara, thanks to Yusuke running over to help his best friend. Yusuke had kicked the demon, causing him to fly to the side, however, the demon's foot hit the rock Kuwabara was against and caused it to break. Kuwabara could hear the cries of his friends as he fell backwards into the dark abyss. The last thing he remembered seeing was the injured demon maneuvering to a cliff that was across from the one they had been fighting on; escaping.

(_**End Flashback**_)

Kuwabara sighed as he remembers the event.

'_What got into me? Why did I freeze up like that?_'

Kuwabara felt himself becoming tired as he laid there.

"Well, might as well get a few winks in before the guys show and start yelling." Kuwabara thinks aloud.

As Kuwabara starts to drift off to sleep, several rain drops begin to fall. Kuwabara didn't notice the rain until it started to rain heavier. Kuwabara blinked back the wet droplets that were coming down hard on him.

"Great…I'm getting soaked! What a great day!" he grumbles, still feeling tired, but can't go back to sleep because of the stupid rain.

He felt a cold chill go down his spine; which never was a sigh of anything good to come. Kuwabara looked around and noticed that he was in some sort of dry river bed.

"…ShXit…" he says as realization of how much trouble he was now in.

If it continued to rain like it was, the dry river bed wouldn't be dry for long, and would actually have a river. This wasn't looking too well for our favorite orange hair human, now did it?

Kuwabara could see the water coming up slowly, now almost covering his legs.

"ShiXt. Where are the guys? You know what, I better try and free myself; I'd have a better chance of floaten down the rapids then having them cover my head." He says, starting to push the two rocks that were on his legs.

They didn't budge. He was so weak from his injuries. He couldn't even summon his spirit sword to cut them in half. When he tried, it was a dagger more then a sword.

"Great…" he mumbles resting his forehead on one of the rocks.

"Kuwabara!" came a shout.

Kuwabara looked to see the gang, rushing towards him; behind them the water was beginning to increase and looked like it would come rushing towards them any minute.

"Guys! Watch out!" he shouts, as they run towards him.

However, the guys were able to run fast enough to get to him. Yusuke looked not only pissed off, but looked like he had a nervous break down, which was probably true. Hiei looked a bit worried too, but just as pissed as Yusuke. Yoko had that calm face, but his eyes shown relief and worry at the same time.

"You asX! We've been looking for you for hours!" Yusuke shouted.

"This ain't a good time, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted over the noise of the rain.

He looked behind them, watching the rising water.

The group turned and saw the danger too.

"ShiXt…" Yusuke said.

"Help me take these stupid rocks off a my legs, will ya?" Kuwabara shouts, as he tries again to move the two rocks.

Kuwabara pushed. Yusuke got a hold of one of the rocks and started to pull, trying to pull it off of Kuwabara. Yoko had grabbed the other one and was doing the same thing.

They had only moved the rock barely an inch when Kuwabara screamed and let go as a sharp pain shot up from his legs up his spine. Both Yusuke and Yoko stopped and let go of the rock.

"ShXit Kuwabara…" says Yusuke, who seemed like he was about to have a nervous break down.

"The fools too badly injured. We have to destroy the rocks to get him out with causing anymore damage." says Hiei, taking out his katana.

"Don't even think about it Hiei…" growls Kuwabara, whose eyes are closed, his head leaning against the rock.

"Stop being a wimp and let Hiei cut you out of there!" shouts Yusuke, starting to get pissed.

"I agree with Yusuke, Kuwabara-kun. If we try and move them, you might injure yourself more…you may never be able to walk again…" says Yoko, sadness in his voice.

Everyone was silent.

"Then…then just leave me…"

"**WHAT!**" shouts Yusuke.

"Ya heard me Urameshi….just…just leave me."

"Don't be a fool." Says Hiei, obviously shocked and upset at what his human team mate was saying.

"Heh….but I am…"

This startled everyone.

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke says, worry and confusion in his voice.

"I'm a fool to think I could help you guys. It's my own d&mn fault I'm trapped under two stupid rocks….it's my fault the demon got away….I'm worthless..." Kuwabara says, his head still leaning against the rock.

Everyone was speechless. The three demons stood there in complete shock at their human team mate who had just gave up.

Yoko Kurama could not believe his ears. He never thought he'd see the day that his fellow team mate Kazuma Kuwabara would give up. Yoko had admired the human. He was everything one would want in a friend, a companion, maybe even as a lover. Yes, Yoko had found man before him a perfect lover; a perfect mate.

Yoko had only known Kuwabara for a few years, but had gotten close to the human all the same. His counter part, Shuuichi, had also thought the same about the kind hearted soul. Yoko could not stand there and listen to such crap. He would not allow such a kind hearted, pure, and loving soul destroy him self just because of things that were not true.

"That's a lie."

Kuwabara blinks and looks up to see Yoko glaring at him. Both Hiei and Yusuke just stare at the kitsune.

"You are a key player to this team. You are the one who makes our mission a success. If you were worthless, as you claim to be, then why are you still a detective? Kuwabara-kun….you are not worthless. You are priceless."

Yoko then takes out his rose whip and with one quick slash, destroys both rocks, without hurting the already injured boy more. Kuwabara stared up at Yoko, who bent down and gently picked him up, carrying him on his back.

Kuwabara's legs were free, however they were so messed up it was hard to tell if he would even walk again. The pain was too much for Kuwabara, however before he passed out he looked at Yoko, who was now running.

"…I must be dead…cause I see…an angel…" Kuwabara mumbled before he passed out.

* * *

Voices could be heard, though they were a bit muffled sounding. He could feel them. They were close, but he couldn't reach them. His eyes felt heavy, but he needed to open them. That's all he knew. He needed to open his eyes. He tried again and was able to open them just little. It was so bright. Everything was bright.

Kuwabara stirred, which got everyone's attention. He had been unconscious for almost a week. The amount of blood loss and the extent of his injuries to his legs; it was a miracle he hadn't died. He had almost lost both of his legs, though it seemed that his pneumatheraphy or other wise known as spirit healing was strong in the art of healing himself fast.

Kuwabara groaned as he finally opened his eyes.

"Kuwabara!" shouts Yusuke, giving his friend a bare hug.

"**OWWW**, get off Urameshi!" shouts Kuwabara, who was still in pain.

Yusuke then whacked him in the head.

"Ya moron! You scared the crXap outta me! Don't do something that stupid again!" Yusuke shouted.

Kuwabara rubbed his head.

"Alright Urameshi…. Geeze…"

"Why don't you let him rest?" says Keiko.

They were all in Yusuke's house, or more specifically, his room.

"He's been a sleep for almost a week! I'd say he's rested enough." Snorts Yusuke.

This was the wrong thing to say.

Keiko glares at him and grabs his ear.

"Let's go Yusuke."

"Ow..Keiko!" Yusuke shouted as he was dragged out the door by his ear.

Kuwabara chuckled as well as Yoko. Hiei had a hint of a smirk upon his lips.

"How are you feeling?" Yoko asks, sitting next to him on the bed.

Kuwabara sits up a bit and notices that he isn't in too much pain, though his legs felt achy.

"I'm not in too much pain, and I can feel my legs, which is a good sign." says Kuwabara.

Yoko smiles at Kuwabara, showing his fangs as he did so.

"I'm glad. You had us all worried, even Hiei."

Hiei glared at the fox demon.

"Don't flatter him, fox. I was worried he would die before I got to kill him." Hiei snorted.

"Surrrrre." Kuwabara says, grinning like a mad man.

Hiei glares at him and turns to leave.

"Yo shrimp?"

Hiei stops.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

Hiei walks out, though he has a small smirk on his lips.

Kuwabara turns to the kitsune who hadn't moved from his spot sitting next to him on the bed.

"So…Yoko…why are didn't you turn back into Kurama? Not that I don't mind hangin with you." Kuwabara said, curious.

Yoko smiled.

"I wanted to make sure you were going to be fine. The only way I could be sure is if I myself was here to see."

"Oh…that makes sense." Kuwabara says.

They sat there in an awkward silence. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other.

"Kuwabara-kun? Were you serious about wanting us to leave you?" Yoko just needed to know.

Kuwabara turned away, feeling embarrassed at how he had acted while being stuck under those two rocks.

"I know it was stupid….but I figured that you guys wouldn't get me out in time…and I just didn't want you guys to die saving my ass…." says Kuwabara.

Yoko smiles.

That was the kindness he had grown to love about the human. It was this show of selflessness that had been such an attractive trait of Kuwabara.

Yoko gently moves Kuwabara's face to look at him in the eyes.

"Kuwabara-kun…that was very brave and extremely noble. However, it was rash. You would be hurting us so much more if you had died. Everyone would have missed you….I would have missed you greatly."

Yoko leaned closer to Kuwabara, who gasped as Yoko's lips were so close to his own that they were barley touching.

"I care too much for you to let you die on me."

Kuwabara's eyes widen at not only that declaration, but with the full blown kiss the kitsune was giving him.

Yoko took this opportunity to explore the delicious caverns of Kuwabara's mouth, searching every nook and cranny for all the sweet juices that were Kuwabara.

Yoko was in heaven. He never dreamed how good kissing the one he had secretly loved would be so good. He gasped as he felt Kuwabara start to kiss back, which had delighted the kitsune. After a few more minutes of kissing and exploring each others mouth they broke for some well deserved air.

Both of them sat there on the bed, panting. Kuwabara's face was beet red, though he had a grin on his face, as well did Yoko.

"It seems you enjoyed your self." says Yoko, with a grin on his face.

Kuwabara grinned back.

"You have no idea."

Yoko raised an eyebrow at the human, but before he could ask him what he meant, he was cut off by a crushing kiss that had left him breathless.

* * *

Well that's it I hope you guys liked that one. If you notice, they are starting to get juicier as they go...I wasn't intending on that, it just seemed to happed that way.The next pairing is going to be...

Hiei/Kuwabara

So until next time! Bye! 


	4. Watching Over You

Hahaha...I almost reposted the Yoko/Kuwa one hahaha. Good thing I rechecked! Ok, I hope you guys like this one, because this one was much harder then I thought it would be, again it was because of **HOW** to set these two up, more then **WHO** I'm setting up.

So I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything related to the show. Maybe if I sneak in to the corporation and 'borrow' some of the pictures of Kuwabara….

**Pairing:** Hiei/Kuwabara

* * *

**Watching Over You**

In the chill of the night, a dark figure wanders in the darkness of shadows. The figure disappears as fast as it reappears, vanishing from tree branch to tree branch. Lost in though was this dark one. Thoughts of feelings they had never thought they would have; especially feelings for a certain being who they claimed they had hated.

Hiei had been following the oaf for a good twenty minutes. He still had no clue as to why he had started to follow him. What really bothered the fire demon was the human didn't even seem to sense him; or if he did he didn't show any signs that he knew.

It was unusual for Kuwabara to be taking a walk, especially this late at night, however his gut was telling him he was suppose to do that. His gut was never wrong, so he figured what would be the harm of taking a midnight stroll in the park? He had sensed a familiar aura close by, though he couldn't really recognize it or pin point it for it seemed to be moving around too much. However, his gut had also told him that it wasn't anymore he should worry about, but was just a friend watching out for him.

A chill went down Kuwabara's spine.

'_I'm getting a bad feeling…._' He thinks, stopping in his tracks.

He then senses some auras that he thought were vaguely familiar; though he wasn't sure from where. He did know one thing however. These auras had evil intensions in mind.

Kuwabara turns around and stares straight into the eyes of a group of thugs that he knew from Kasanegafuchi High School; Sarayashiki High School's arch rival school. The leader of the gang of punks was ugly, looking like he was forty something years old, instead of 18.

Kuwabara sighed. That's all needed, to get into a fight while in his last year of high school. That would get him suspended for sure. He had worked so hard to get his grades up, ever since that incident with that rat face Mr. Akashi. Kuwabara had given some credit to the jerk; since it was because of him the 'study bug' bit him. Once he started, he was hooked.

"Well well well. Look what we got here guys." says the leader.

"Looks like we got lucky tonight." says one of the guys behind him.

"Yeah. To think we run into Yusuke Urameshi's best friend." grins the leader.

Kuwabara sighs.

He was glad Yusuke was back, because it was this kind of shit he had run into while the hanyou had left to find out about his demon heritage. Gangs would think they could get even with Yusuke if they beat up his best friend, while he was away. It was their own fault for getting the crap beat out of them by Kuwabara.

However, this had never stopped them, until Kuwabara had taken on fifteen guys at once. It seems that his experience as an ex spirit detective had given him training in the art of one-on-many fights.

"Yeah, whatever. Ya guys know he's back right?" Kuwabara said, trying to defuse the fight before it even began. He wasn't in the mood to fight at that moment. His gut was starting to make him sick, which meant he needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

The leader smiled.

"Of course we know it. You see, we've been waiting for the right moment to take our revenge on him."

Kuwabara snorts.

"You and every other snot nose punk in this district."

"Not like us. We want to pay him back for taking my girl, and beatin me and my crew a few years back."

Kuwabara blinked at the guy.

"And your taking revenge now? Wait…Urameshi has a girl, so he couldn't have taken yours."

The guy growled.

"**SHE WAS MY GIRL**! Besides, we tried to find him and get revenge, but he was still 'dead' and we were thought crazy. It was because of that dirty trick he pulled that we were locked up for six months in a loony bin! When we came out we found out he was alive for four months! We looked for him, and before we could get our revenge, he disappeared! Now he's back after three years!" the leader said.

Kuwabara looked at him.

"I'm confused…."

"Maybe he told you about the incident? I'm Daisuke Motomoto!"

Kuwabara looked at him. He heard that name before somewhere…

"You sound familiar.." Kuwabara says, bring his hand to his chin, in deep thought.

The guys fall over. The leader glares at Kuwabara.

"How could you not have heard of me! I was the biggest badest punk at Kasanegafuchi High School!" he shouted.

Kuwabara thought about it and then it struck a nerve.

"Hey I remember you punks! You're the guys that kidnapped Keiko and beat up my pose!" Kuwabara glared at them.

It all came back to him. Kuwabara was going to save Keiko, since Yusuke was still considered 'dead'. He didn't know at this time his 'arch rival' at the time, would come back. When Kuwabara got to the hideout, ready to kick some ass, Yusuke came out of the hideout with a knocked out Keiko on his back.

Kuwabara thought he was losing it at the time. However, Yusuke explained he was only back for the day. He was kind of recharging his body, to make sure it wouldn't die; since the body can die with out having a soul for a certain amount of time. He could do that once a month until he came back, since his body could only handle with out a soul for a month.

The leader grinned.

"So your friend told you huh?"

"No actually I was on my way over to kick yer guys asses when I ran into Urameshi who just beat the crap outta you guys." says Kuwabara.

The leader growled.

"Is that so? You can kick our assess huh? Heh, I don't think so. I've heard you gone soft and the only thing your hittin are the books." The guy laughed.

Kuwabara snorts and gets into a fighting position.

"Heh…I might be a book worm now, but that doesn't mean I still can't wipe the floor with ya!"

The leader grins.

"Fine! Let's get 'im guys!"

They all charged at Kuwabara, who easily blocked every one of their attacks. He already knocked out three guys and didn't even break a sweat.

In the shadows, Hiei smirked as he watched the human easily take down the punks.

"Hn…he's improved his skills…" a smirk appeared on his face.

It only took Kuwabara five minutes to have the entire gang out on the ground. The only one left was the leader, who looked scared, but pissed off at the same time. He screamed as he charged at Kuwabara, who stood there, waiting for the attack.

At the last second, the punk took out a switch blade and stabbed it forward. Kuwabara's eyes widened, but he saw the weapon. He jumped backwards and grabbed the arm. He then twisted and snapped the arm at the elbow, causing the leader to drop the weapon and scream in pain. Kuwabara then flipped the guy and left him lying on the ground in pain.

"Punk…you were a dishonorable punk three years ago, and you still are." Kuwabara said, glaring at the guy, who held his arm and was crying like a little girl at the pain.

Kuwabara turned and started to walk away when a voice caught his attention.

"You improved. However, anyone could have beaten these worthless pieces of trash."

Kuwabara stopped walking and grinned. He knew that voice.

"Is that so, shrimp?" he says, not turning.

Kuwabara then walked away, deeper into the park.

Hiei smirks. Kuwabara had accepted Hiei's challenge. Hiei followed behind Kuwabara, still in the shadows.

* * *

Kuwabara stood in the middle of a clearing. He had use to come to this spot to train when Yusuke and the others where gone. Hiei appeared in front of the human, with an unemotional face.

Kuwabara grinned.

"So ya ready to get yer asX wiped?" he takes a fighting stance.

"Let's just do this."

Hiei then disappears.

Kuwabara smirks. He figured Hiei would start out like this. Try and confuse him by moving all over the place and then attack. Kuwabara's skills had improved in the past three years. Sure he couldn't figure out whose aura was if it was moving at a fast pace, however he could pin point it no matter how fast they were and no matter where they were.

Hiei appeared to Kuwabara's side and was about to punch him, however, Kuwabara had sensed him and was able to dodge, moving backwards. Hiei stumbled before he vanished again.

"This is getting old Hiei!" Kuwabara says grinning from ear to ear.

Hiei growled and appeared in front of the frustrating human. He unsheathes his sword and lunges at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara yipped, not expecting the fire demon to use his sword on him. Kuwabara barely took out his reiki sword and blocked the on ward attack. Hiei attacked Kuwabara dead on, who was doing pretty well with blocking Hiei's attacks.

Hiei lunged forward, which Kuwabara blocked and pushed Hiei's sword away, shocking Hiei. Kuwabara then swung his sword at Hiei, who shook off the shock and brought his sword up blocking the sword. Hiei and Kuwabara stared at each other.

"Hn, it seems your swordsmen ship is adequate enough."

Kuwabara chuckles.

"Nothing I do seems to impress you does it?" they both push away from each other and stare each other down, swords in hand ready to attack.

They then charge each other. Kuwabara disappeared, catching Hiei off guard, but not for long. Blurs could be seen moving around the clearing.

A heavily breathing Kuwabara reappears, slashes all over his body. Some of them had drips of blood running from the cuts.

Hiei appears not too far from the human. He was looking much better, though he too had a few minor scraps and scratches; nothing too deep to cause blood. The two just stare each other down.

Hiei then smirks and charges at Kuwabara, who charges forward as well. They both clash with their swords. Both are face to face, with their swords clashed together. They had made this the last strike. Whoever won this would win this battle. Kuwabara had sweat dripping down his face as he pushed against the fire demon's sword with his own.

After what seemed like forever, Hiei grinned and used all of his strength to throw the human off guard and off balance, sending him onto the ground. He pointed his sword at Kuwabara who gulped and dispelled his spirit sword.

"I win."

Kuwabara growled. He hated it when the fire demon gloated.

"Alright Hiei, I get the point; literally and figuratively speaking. So ease off with the sword would ya?" Kuwabara says.

Hiei smirked as he sheathed his sword and looked down at the human, who glared up at him.

Kuwabara was about to get up when Hiei's foot pushed him back down and held him there. Kuwabara glared up at the fire demon, which just looked back down at him with an unemotional face.

"Hiei, could ya let me up? You already beat me, so stop gloaten already."

Hiei just stared down at him.

"Shut up for a minute. I have something to tell you, baka."

Kuwabara looked at him. His gut was telling him that what Hiei was about to say could possible change everything.

They were both silent for a few minutes.

"Well…?" Kuwabara says, ignoring his gut which was telling him to shut up.

"What is it? If ya got something to say then just say it already shrimp."

"I like you!" growled Hiei annoyed at Kuwabara's constant jabbering.

Kuwabara blinks and stares up at the fire demon in shock.

"Whu…?"

"I'm not saying it again." Growls Hiei, not liking the fact that he just admitted he liked the oaf in an out burst like that.

Kuwabara looks up at him and gives him a smile.

"I knew you did! I like ya too man. I mean…that's why I teased you and stuff. You're like one of my friends, ya know?"

Hiei couldn't look at the human.

"No that kind of likes….the…the other kind of like…"

Like Hell he would tell Kuwabara that he loved him that was for sure. Hell would have to freeze over and open up as an ice skating rink before Hiei would **EVER** admit that to the human.

Kuwabara looked at Hiei for a few more moments. His eyes widened as realization finally caught on.

"Ya mean you…like me like me?" Kuwabara was more then shocked, he was flabbergasted.

Hiei just nodded, still not looking at the human, a tint of red on his cheeks.

Kuwabara was speechless.

Hiei chuckled.

"If I knew telling you would shut you up, I would have told you years ago."

Kuwabara snapped out of his shock and looked up at the demon.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

This had caught the demon's attention. The way Kuwabara said that sounded as if he was….hurt. Hiei looked into Kuwabara's eyes and gasped. Those eyes had shown it all. Kuwabara had the same feelings as he did.

"I thought you would be disgusted." Hiei said.

Kuwabara thought about that. It made sense. Everyone was afraid of rejection. That's why Kuwabara never told the fire demon about his feelings for him.

"Oh…."

They both were silent. Neither one knew what to say, or do for that matter.

"Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara blinked, shocked that Hiei of **ALL** people had just called him by his name.

"Yeah Hiei?"

Hiei's answer was an action. He jumped on the boy, who was already on the ground and sat on his chest. He leaned forward, into Kuwabara's face, which turned red.

"Hiei…" that was the last thing Kuwabara was able to say before Hiei crushed his lips onto Kuwabara's. Hiei's hands grabbed Kuwabara's and held them above his head, a bit rough.

Kuwabara gasped, which gave the fire demon a perfect opportunity to enter his mouth. Kuwabara moaned as Hiei's tongue began its search within Kuwabara's mouth. He savored ever taste that was with in every nook and cranny.

Hiei held Kuwabara's hands down with one hand, while the other went to Kuwabara's side, stroking it lightly. Kuwabara shivered at the touch and make a noise as Hiei stared to make small circles on his side.

After a few more minutes, they both broke away for some air. Kuwabara's face red as a beet, while Hiei smirked down at the human.

"I'm going to have fun tonight."

This was the last thing Hiei said before quickly scooping Kuwabara up and running off into the shadows.

* * *

Hahahahaha! I know I'm evil! **HOWEVER**, do not fret! I **WILL** make one that will get more lemon and stuff...if you guys want. I'm just working my self up to that point. It usually takes me a while anyway with those kinds of scenes, so I thought I should build my self up. The last chapter is **SURE** to have one, but only if you guys want it. Don't worry. I have class.

The next pairing is…..

Yukina/Kuwabara

Until next time bye


	5. Loving You Forever

**Loving Kazuma Kuwabara**

**Hello everyone . This story is very special to me. It is for two reasons. One is because I was inspired by my best friend who made the poem you guys will read. The second thing is because it is based on an event that took place in my life.**

**I am told by my friends that I act like Kuwabara…but on this day I acted like Yukina. The reason I love Kuwabara so much is because of one guy. Ben. He is the real Kazuma Kuwabara. He wasn't liked by the teachers and they always looked for ways to get him kicked out one way or another. He was a punk, had an honor code that included never hit a girl, he wasn't considered the sharpest tool in the shed or a hottie. He was chubby, but very muscular at the same time and had the kindest eyes I had ever seen…..ok, I'm getting mushy hahaha.**

**So it was because of this guy that I love Kuwabara so much. He left the same year YYH came out, which is weird. I still love him and it's been about….I don't know maybe two or three years since he left…he wasn't my first crush….trust me I have many. But…he was the only one I still remember in vivid detail. He touched a nerve….and I guess…I guess whenever I hear something negative about Kuwabara it hurts because I actually knew him…kind of .**

**So yeah…that was a little insight about why I love Kuwa and stuff . Sorry about the mushy crap and all that jazz.**

**So I dedicate this story to:**

**Ellexis Theresa Rosuari**

**&**

**Benjamin Brain Brenner**

**(Aka Triple B Threat as I dubbed him )**

**Warning:** They might seem a bit out of character, since it's an AU, so don't yell at me or anything .

**Pairing:** Yukina/Kuwabara

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the poem that is in this story. The show is owned by a great man who writes very well, while the poem was written by my best friend who I love very very much .

Enjoy

* * *

**Loving You Forever**

She was ready to cry. How could this be? How could he do that? She watched him from where she sat on the grass, her back leaning against the brick wall of her school.

'_It's just not fair…"_ she thought.

A few strands of her blue hair had some how made their way out of her pony tail and into her face. However, she didn't care at the moment.

She watched as he stood there, cigarette in hand, laughing with his buddies with out a care in the world. Like he wasn't leaving, like today wasn't his last day at school; not like he was going to be moving away tomorrow. No, he was standing there acting like he hadn't a care in the world. He, along with his friends, was obviously in denial.

The girl sighed.

Yukina was in love, but with not just anyone. She was in love with Kazuma Kuwabara, the second biggest punk at Charter Tech High School of the Performing Arts

((**_A/N Sorry, I have a disclaimer on that, because that was my high school hahaha))_**

He was feared by mostly everyone, except for her and several of the teachers. He was always in fights and always sent to the principle's office. He was a bad apple.

However, Yukina didn't think that about him. She had at first. She was actually frightened of him. He looked scary and his voice could scare a kitten. However, after being in a few classes with the punk, she found him to be a very nice guy.

They had most of their classes together. However, the class she really got to see him in was the Theater Arts class. She wanted to become an actress and perform for people. Kuwabara was there not only to act, but for the technical stuff, which he could have taken TV as his major, but had chosen acting instead.

Yukina sighed as she watched the guy she secretly loved leaning against the wall over by the MacDonald's ((A/N Disclaimer)) trash canisters. It was after school and her bus was the last bus. It was late, so far only by five minutes. The other kids from her bus where either at MacDonald's eating, inside the school talking, or outside playing hackey sack; however those were the guys.

Yukina didn't believe it. She just couldn't. Kuwabara was moving away. She thought it was a rumor, but she had heard it right from his mouth. He had told the kids in Theater class that he was moving and he would never see their ugly mugs again. She had to smile at that memory. He was such a comedian.

She looked back at him. He was the perfect guy, though he did have a few things wrong with him. First of all he smoked which was very bad and unhealthy. Secondly he drank, though she could understand that since his mother was a drunk and the stress would drive anyone into drinking she supposed. Lastly, he lived in the city. Now don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with living in the city, however, her mother just wouldn't approve of a guy that lived in the bad side of town.

Yukina wanted so much to tell him how she felt, though she was afraid and shy. She didn't want him to laugh at her or think badly of her. She had that happen too many times before. She had lost many guy friends that way and she did consider him as a friend. She thought about that.

'_When did I start to like him?_' she wondered.

It came back to her…

**((Flashback)**

Yukina was sitting in a chair. She was going to be in her first real play since she had come to this school. She was in many plays at her old one, but that didn't seem to matter too much, since it was at this school you could really make it as an actress.

The school play was about American history in the music department. She was only in one scene, and she didn't have a line, but she didn't care. She was just glad she was able to be in a play.

The scene was supposed to be a 1920's night club and they were going to have one of the singers from the Vocal department sing a Jazz song. Every department was involved in the play, which made it a **HUGE** deal. It was the first time in Charter Tech's history, which wasn't a long one by the way, for all of the departments to get together and do something performance wise.

So there Yukina was, sitting in her spot, waiting to see what she was supposed to do. Kuwabara had a bad experience the previous year with a part he did. He played Tarzan, but was the punk version, wearing short jeans and a white t-shirt, and that was at the show! So this year he decided he would rather be a stage hand and help some of the guys work on the set.

The teacher, who really didn't like Yukina too much for some reason told everyone that they could improvise for this scene, since it was only a practice one. So if anyone wanted to dance or anything, they could.

Yukina was a bit nervous. She really wasn't a good dancer, except for slow dancing. However, jazz really wasn't slow dancing.

The music started and some of the guys took the other girl actors onto the dance floor and danced with them. A guy looked Yukina's way, which made her heart skip a beat. The guy was James and he was not only a great dancer, but a guy every girl was after! Yukina could feel her self flush as he walked up to her. He out stretched his hand, but not to her. Oh no, it was to the girl that was sitting next to her. Apparently he wasn't looking at her.

He took her out onto the dance floor and they two started to dance. Yukina felt left out. There weren't enough guys. She was the only one sitting there with out a dance partner. She looked down, sadly.

Kuwabara happened to glance over and had seen what the guy had done. Kuwabara knew James and knew it was very rude what he had done, however James wasn't a mean guy. He didn't know he was leading poor Yukina on. Kuwabara still felt angry at James for making it seem like he was going to ask her to dance.

Kuwabara snorted and handed the wires that worked the lights to the kid next to him.

"Take these will ya?"

Kuwabara walked onto the stage and up to Yukina, who was in complete shock. She looked into his beautiful autumn brown eyes with her big red ones. He gave her the most charming smile that could make anyone melt.

"Would ya like ta dance?" he asks, out stretching his hand to her.

Yukina blushed and gave a smile at him, nodding. She took his hand and was lead onto the dance floor.

Everyone had stopped dancing to see what the two would do. It was rare for Kuwabara to do such a thing, which made it even more interesting.

When the two got to the middle of the dance floor, Kuwabara took his left hand into Yukina's right and put his right arm around her waist. She did the same. She had thought they were going to have a romantic dance…

However…

He pulls her to his chest, a bit roughly, and since she was so short, her head just barley made it to his chest. He then started to do the tango, half dragging the poor girl across the floor! **((A/N HAHAHA! That REALLY happened!))**

Everyone started to laugh, thinking it was hilarious. Yukina was too busy making sure that she wouldn't fall and have the guy literally drag her around the floor. They did that only for a few minutes before the bell rang. Everyone rushed out of the room.

However, Kuwabara didn't stop dancing. Yukina was starting to get a bit worried, since she was an excellent student and was never late.

"Uh Kuwabara? We got to go…the bell just rang…." Yukina said, muffled by being pressed to his chest.

A few seconds later, the music was stopped and Kuwabara stopped with it. He smiled down at Yukina, who blushed and smiled back.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He said and ran off, almost tripping over the book bags that people had carelessly left by the door.

This made Yukina giggle, and also caused her to fall in love with the punk that everyone feared.

**(End Flashback)**

Yukina watched him. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him. She wanted him to know what she felt before he would leave and she would never see him again.

'_Maybe I should tell him…but what if he laughs?_' she thinks.

'_I'll just not tell him…_'

'**_Tell him!_**' her inner voice said.

'**_If you don't you know you'll regret it!_**'

Yukina sighed and looked up at the sky that was starting to become dark, like it does in the winter time.

A teacher stepped out of the school, wanting to make an announcement.

"Attention! Those students that ride bus1459 to the Atlantic county area will be here in a half an hour!"

Yukina then had a stroke of genius! She decided to write her feelings all in a note, and then decided afterwards if she would give it to him or not. Yukina reached into her book bag and pulled out a pen and piece of paper and a book to write on. She was going to tell him how she felt in a note.

* * *

Yukina slowly walked up to the punks that were taking drags by the trash canisters. It had taken Yukina fifteen minutes to write what she felt, and had taken five more minutes to finally convince her self to give it to him.

She slowly approached Kuwabara and his three friends, who were also punks: Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama Minamino, and Hiei Minamino, who was Kurama's adopted brother.

When Yukina reached he punks they were laughing and talking. She stood there, her head bowed and waited. It was not polite to interrupt someone when they are talking, so she decided she would have to wait until they were done to give him her note.

Kuwabara sensed someone behind him and turned around. He saw Yukina, with her head down and her hands in front of her. The other guys stopped talking and watched with interest.

Yukina heard them stop talking and decided it was now or never.

"Hello Kuwabara-kun…."

"Hey Yukina-chan." He said, smiling at her.

Yukina blushed.

"Ummm….I heard that you are moving away."

Kuwabara's smile disappeared, as well as the smiles on his friend's faces.

"Yeah…gonna live with my dad and his girlfriend down in eastern Japan." Kuwabara said.

"Oh…well…I'm going to miss you and….well….here.." she said, her hands shakily handing him the note she had made, a bit wrinkled and a little wet with her sweat.

Kuwabara looked at the piece of paper and took it from her. He opened it up and was about to read it when Yusuke, Kuwabara's best friend, peeked over his shoulder.

"So what does it say?" he asks.

Kuwabara pressed the letter to his chest and moved away from his prying friend.

"It's none of yer business Urameshi! She gave it to me!" he shouted, glaring at his best friend.

Before Yusuke could protest, Kurama set his hand on his shoulder.

"Let him read it, alright Yusuke?" Kurama said, giving his friend a warm smile.

Yusuke snorted a fine and pouted.

Kuwabara sighed and looked at the note.

_To Kazuma Kuwabara,_

_How many nights do I have to wait here?_

_A thousand more kisses till you're near_

_When the moon goes around the sun_

_And the earth is having no fun_

_Will you dream a dream for me?_

_Will you swim across the sea?_

_It will be just you and me_

_We were surely meant to be_

_Where are you now, mars?_

_When I look up to the stars_

_I see your shining face_

_Why did you leave this place?_

_You're not coming back to me_

_Or swimming across the sea_

_Not even a last kiss good night_

_Now the stars are out of sight_

_Someday I will be able to see you_

_Right now there's nothing I can do_

_You wouldn't want me to wait here_

_But I will sill love you forever, dear_

_I will really miss you Kuwabara-kun. I will never forget you, as I hope you surely will not forget about me. You have been such a great friend and everything. I hope for the best in whatever you do. Please keep in touch. My e-mail is_ That isn't a real e-mail, I just made it up, so don't try it.))

_With all my love,_

_Yukina_

Kuwabara's eyes were moist as he read the letter, not like he was about to cry, no; like he was touched. He folded up the piece of paper and carefully put it in his jean pocket. He then looked at the blushing Yukina, who was still standing there, with her head down.

Kuwabara smiled that charming smile of his and shocked Yukina by bringing her into a hug.

"Thank you. I will never forget you either Yukina-chan."

Kuwabara then lifted her face and gave her a chastise kiss on the lips, causing the girl to blush even more. This had also earned a few snickers from his friends, who loved the scene.

When they broke away, Yukina's face was beet red. She looked up at him, who was also smiling and gave her that grin that would make anyone's heart flutter.

"**ATTENTION. BUS 1459 IS HERE**!"

Yukina jumped. That was her bus.

"I got to go! I will miss you Kuwabara-kun!" she got out of his arms and ran to the bus. He smiled after her and waved a sad good bye.

That was the last time she ever saw her first true love again.

* * *

**So if you couldn't tell…that last part was made up hahaha. He never kissed me, though I wish, however, he did pull me into a hug and then I left. My bus was late, but it didn't come at that time. I felt kind of weird since he had his friends with him….my best friend is probably rolling her eyes because she's probably heard this and the other story like a zillion times already hahaha. . So I hope you guys liked an actual event that took place in my life! Oh and one of his friend's DID ask him what it said, and Ben DID tell him to mind his own business; that it was his note, and not his. . I did give him my e-mail, however, he told me he wasn't going to have a computer where he was going…so I've never heard from him again. So my story ends sad….sadder then this one…**

Anyway, the next pairing is….

Keiko/Kuwabara

Until next time!

Bye!


	6. My Hero

Hello Everyone!

Here is something you guys should look forward to for the last chapters….

Juri will be the last girl, and as soon as that one is done I will make the one after that with:

**Juri, Botan, Yukina, Koto, and Keiko**! That's big

But that's not all!

The last guy will be Sensui, but that's only because it will lead into this:

**Yusuke, Demon form Yusuke don't know what he is called….I know it starts with a T…. Koenma, Hiei, Kurama, and Yoko Kurama**…I'm still debating if I should add Matari in the mix . Other wise known as sea man….

Oh and help with the names of some of these people.

Now with out further ado, here is **Keiko/Kuwabara**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH or anything related to the show… (puppy dog pout) Please….please let me at **LEAST** have Kuwa-chan?

* * *

**My Hero**

Keiko sat up; sweat dripping down her forehead, and covering her face. Her breath was heavy and ragged. Her eyes were wide and she frantically looked around at her surroundings.

She felt cold, even though she was covered with the bed sheets, from the bed she had found herself in.

'_What happened? Where am I_?' she thinks.

She shivered; crossing her arms across her self, and is shocked to find that she is not dressed. Her eyes widened as flashes of what happened come back in bits and pieces across her mind's eye.

Keiko remembered hanging out with some old girl friends she had back in junior high; catching up on things and talking about the 'good old days of youth'.

The were still young, don't get me wrong, however they had grown up much since they were fourteen; now being almost seven teen and eight teen year olds.

It had only been two years, almost three, since Keiko's boy friend left to the demon world to learn more about his demon heritage that he didn't even know he had. Keiko had missed him, and really hoped he would be true to his promise to marring her once he came back, which could be very soon.

Keiko held her head, trying to clear the foggy images that kept flashing in front of her eyes. She needed to know what happened to her the night before, she needed to remember. If she didn't then she might find herself in a situation where she was in danger.

Keiko closed her eyes and tried to focus on those images; trying to make sense of what see saw, even if they were only bits and pieces. She could remember being attacked, by what, she was uncertain.

Another image appeared in her mind; an unpleasant one of being dragged away; rough hands ripping at her body, ripping at her cloths. Sweat and tears came to her eyes, though she wasn't sure why she was crying.

Another image came to her mind, that of someone forcing their tongue into her mouth; a taste of bitter fruit and body odor that was now being recovered from her memory, along with the images. She held her head which had started to pound, not wanting to know more, though at the same time felt like she needed to know, as if it was a horrible movie. She couldn't look away, even if she wanted too.

Keiko curled up into a ball, as more images flooded her mind; hands touching places that shouldn't have been; the feeling of being violated, in every sense of the word. She couldn't stand the images anymore, as they started to piece them selves together, forming a clearer picture of what had happened, or what almost happened.

Keiko jumped as she felt two strong arms pull her into a firm chest. She stiffens, thinking of all of those images that were now replaying with in her mind. She started to shake involuntarily, fearing that she would never be able to stop.

However, a deep voice stops her trembling form and causes her to relax against the chest.

"Keiko-chan…"

She closes her eyes, images of her knight in shining arm coming into the room and saving her innocence right before it was defiled by the demons that were only after her to get at her beloved Yusuke. A tear rolls down her cheek as she wished it was he who had come to her rescues, as he had done so many times before.

However, it wasn't he that saved her from such a dishonor, but that of his best friend; Kazuma Kuwabara.

It was all flooding back to her; everything that happened after she was taken from her friends and brought to that hide out that was owned by four vengeful demons. They hated Yusuke and decided to use her to get to him.

Kuwabara's spirit awareness had guided him to her; he having sensed her being in danger. He had come just in time; just as the demon was ready to take her.

Keiko remembered watching Kuwabara go into a bloody rage and knock every single demon out, seriously injuring them. Keiko found that to be the most astonishing thing she had ever witnessed.

Kuwabara amazed Keiko to no end; how one could be so kind hearted and love life, never willing to take it away no matter what.

Keiko remembered how he turned his sad brown eyes to her frightened ones and how they both locked like that for a few seconds; though it felt as if time itself had stopped. Keiko had never felt the way she felt at that moment, not even with her beloved Yusuke.

She couldn't describe the feeling she had, as Kuwabara came towards her and gently picker her up, in bridal style, covering her gently with his over size jacket. Keiko felt like a rescued damsel in distress, being carried off in style. She had always wished, even hoped, Yusuke would do the same; but that was only wishful thinking.

Keiko was brought out of her thoughts as she felt someone snuggle into the crook of her neck.

"Keiko-chan….you….you're not regretting what we did…are you? I mean…I know I don't…well….I kind of do, cause I'm feelin' bad about Urameshi…and….God…I'm such an idiot….I mean…you were almost…and then we…"

Kuwabara started to move away, when Keiko grabbed his arms and pulled him so he was back pressed against her naked back.

"No…it's ok…I'm not regretting anything, Kuwabara-kun….I was just thinking….that's all…"

Kuwabara sighed, but it was of relief.

Keiko smiles and gently rubs her thumbs over the top of his hands.

"Thank you Kuwabara."

Kuwabara wraps his arms fully around her and rests his head on top of hers.

"That's what I'm here for, Keiko-chan. I'm your shining knight in armor." He says, grinning.

Neither of them worrying over what will happen when Yusuke comes back, and neither of them really caring at the moment.

She leans back into his embrace and closes her eyes.

The images of what would have been a rape turn into images of her new lover and her hero.

* * *

That sucked….I had a great idea….and then I lost track of my self, getting lost and unfocused….and it came out as crap….well…I think this was the best I could come up with ; 

**The next pairing is….**

**Koenma/Kuwabara**

Until next time .


	7. Father Knows Best

Hello. I got this idea from my karate class….I love karate class now (big grin). Especially because I got to see two guys rolling around on the floor fighting each other….their shirts half way off…their faces red and sweat covering their nicely toned bodies….oh man…that was fun .

I fought this girl and lost…she used a death grip to my waist, cutting off my air! I couldn't breath! So I tapped out (pouts) I at least lasted for about 6 or 7 minutes .

Then I fought her boy friend , but not right after I fought her. Anyway, I tapped out on him too. He was twisting my arm and it hurt! I didn't know what he was doing, but it hurt like really bad! He said

"DaXmn you're strong."

Then his girl friend told me.

"And your **YOUNGER** brother beats **YOU** up?"

Hahahaha. I must have been good, huh? . So yeah, that is where this idea came from.

So enjoy!

* * *

**Pairing**: Koenma/Kuwabara 

**Father Knows Best**

A teenage Koenma sighed as he came up to a building. He didn't even dare to look up.

'_I can't believe my dad wants me to do this…_' he thinks as he steps through the automatic doors of a gym.

The music is blazing and knocks the demi-god back a bit.

'_Geeze…why can't they use some better music then rap?_'

**((I do not hate rap, nor do I think is sucks…I just don't think Koenma would like it….besides, I only like certain rap songs.))**

Koenma throws his gym bag over his shoulder and sighs.

"Well, let's get this over with."

He turns to the counter where a lady with glasses is sitting in a chair, popping her gum and filing her nails, really not doing her job one bit.

"Ummm…excuse me?" Koenma says.

The girl whose name tag displayed the name 'Jenny' gives him a glance.

"I'm here for the Karate classes." Koenma says, feeling retarded for going to the self defense class.

Why would someone like him need self defense classes when he had his spirit teams to defend him if need be. Even though Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were in the demon world, he had Kuwabara and was already training other teams to replace his former one.

Kuwabara.

Koenma sighed over this name. He had found the youth like a knight in shinning armor. Someone he could rely on and someone who would never desert him. He thought he had made the wrong choice for making Yusuke the leading spirit world detective, many times. He had thought Kuwabara would have been better, for not only his spiritual awareness, but for his loyalty and respect for authority…well he respected authority to a point, but still he was much better suited for the job.

However, Yusuke had proven himself time and time again why he was chosen as the leading spirit detective of the spirit world. Yusuke was the type of fighter who would grow with experience on the field. He grown skilled and better as the missions came and he would become stronger then he had been before. So that was the reason Koenma had kept Yusuke, that and the fact that it was kind of too late to fire the guy, especially since he did bring the boy back from the dead.

Jenny looked at the demi god with a bored look, as she looked up from filing her nails. She sighed and with her nail filer, pointed to the door that was behind him. He turned and sweat dropped as he read: "Karate Classes" above the see through door.

"Thanks." The spirit world prince mumbles as he makes his way into the dojo.

He sighs as he drops his gym bag on the floor.

"Koenma?"

Koenma stiffen as he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

He turns and low and behold is the one who he had made leader of the newest recruits of his new spirit detective team; Kazuma Kuwabara.

Kuwabara was dressed in baggy white pants that hugged his hips. He also wore a white shirt that had the name of the dojo on the front and around his waist was a black belt, with no stripes. He was also bare foot.

Koenma looked at the boy in shock.

"Kuwabara? I didn't know you took karate." Koenma said, dumbfounded.

Kuwabara grinned a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah well, my sis signed me up about two years ago, right after Yusuke left to the demon world. She said I need to keep in shape and junk." He says.

"So why are you here? I thought you would have piles of paper work to stamp or sumethin'" Kuwabara adds, looking at Koenma.

"It was my dad's idea. He thinks I need to toughen up a bit or something." Koenma says, showing how much he didn't want to be there in his voice.

Kuwabara threw an arm around his shoulder.

"No problem. It's real easy. Besides, you do need to toughen up a bit." Kuwabara adds.

Koenma gives him a glare that said '_I don't need this craXp_.'

Before Kuwabara could say anything else, a young man with black slicked back hair and a thin goatee walks into the dojo, first bowing before entering. Everyone in the class room turns and bows to the man who walked in. He was Kurama's height, standing at 5'7" and wore the same uniform everyone else wore, except he had a black belt that had eight golden stripes on the tip of it.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon sensei." Everyone said.

Koenma just bowed and tried to follow everyone else's lead.

"Line up." The instructor says.

"Hai sensei." Everyone says before standing in a line.

Koenma moves and stands next to Kuwabara, being at the end of the line. There were only four other people in the class, possibly the same age as Kuwabara, maybe a bit older. Two girls and two boys.

Koenma chuckled to him self.

He could imagine Kuwabara getting the snot beat out of him by one of those two girls, both looking pretty strong.

The class started out with warm up exercises, which involved jumping jacks, stretches, and a bit of meditation.

After a bit of that the sensei started to pair people up with each to spare.

"Since we have a new student today, I will recall the rules of how we spare in here. Anything basically goes, except no punches, and if you kick make sure you don't seriously damage any jewels" Everyone laughed at that comment, except for Koenma who looked a bit worried about the whole thing.

"Hair pulling is aloud, except you can only use it to get out of a hold. Once you are out, you have to let go of their hair."

Kuwabara bends over to Koenma, which wasn't too far since Kuwabara is only two inches taller then the demi-god while he's in his teenage form.

"You can also tickle someone. If you get paired with the sensei, you can lightly touch him under his armpit and he'll let go." Kuwabara grins.

It wasn't considered cheating since anything went, to a point, and he would really just fool around in here and let loose.

"Since you know the new student, Kuwabara, you can spar with him." The sensei says, not really caring that they were talking in his class.

"Hai sensei." Kuwabara says, bowing.

Koenma looks a bit uneasy about the idea, but follows suit.

Both walk on to the mat and wait for the sensei's instructions.

"Face each other."

The two do.

"Bow."

They both do.

"Get in fighting stances."

Kuwabara brings his left foot back and brings his hands up in front of his face. Koenma sees Kuwabara's stance and copies it.

'_So far so good_.' Thinks the demi-god.

"Begin!"

Kuwabara approaches Koenma not moving too much, or showing any kind of attack.

Koenma moves around too. They do that for a while before Kuwabara reaches to put Koenma into a head lock. Koenma's eyes widen and he ducks under Kuwabara's arm, wrapping his arms around Kuwabara'sarm andpulls; flippinghim onto the ground.

Kuwabara blinks up at Koenma, surprised the prince couldflip him and gives a smirk.

"Nice."

Koenma doesn't have time to register what he did when Kuwabara swings his left leg under Koenma, causing the demi god to fall backwards onto the mat. Koenma's breath is knocked out of him and is stunned for a bit.

Kuwabara sits up and wraps one leg around Koenma's waist, putting Koenma in a choke hold, wrapping his right arm around Koenma's neck, flexing his biceps just a lit to put some pressure on the blood vessels that were in Koenma's neck; trying to make him pass out.

Koenma panicking, reached above and pulled Kuwabara's hair; Kuwabara wasn't expecting that and let go. Koenma stood up, releasing Kuwabara's hair and stood back. Kuwabara rubbed his head and looked at the demi-god.

"It's on now!" he says, standing up and tackles the demi-god to the floor.

Both of them started to wrestle on the ground, not really doing any karate moves, but more like a scuffle.

'_Isn't there a stupid time limit to these things!_' thinks Koenma as he throws Kuwabara off of him.

Both of them were out of breath and breathing heavily. Their shirts were half way up their chests, which started to glisten from the sweat that started to run down off of their bodies. Koenma jumped on top of Kuwabara and held his arms down, keeping them firmly to each side of Kuwabara.

Kuwabara bucked his hips up, trying to do the buck and roll move that his sensei had taught him, however no one told him that it only works if you are stronger then your opponent, and at this moment, Kuwabara was just too tiredthat Koenma had a bit of an advantage on him and was a bit stronger at this point.

Both boys just stayed there, out of breath. Koenma looked down at the flushed teen beneath him.

Koenma had liked Kuwabara then just a valuable ally, but thought of him to be one of the sexiest guys he known. Sure Kurama was sexy, but looked more like a girl. Hiei had the '_I'll kill you'_ look that was sexy but not Koenma's type. Yusuke was just a sexy pervert who knew he was hot and didn't hide it.

Kuwabara was sexy in the way that his heart was kind and that he was all rugged; very manly. Koenma had found those types of guys sexy; men that look like men. Koenma thought Kuwabara was his man, and at this moment Koenma couldn't help but look at this sweating, out of breath Kuwabara and have very erotic imagines appear.

Kuwabara looked up at the panting Koenma and was at a lost. He found Koenma to be attractive and when it came down to really giving his life; putting it on the line, Koenma would do it. Kuwabara had great respect for Koenma and had also loved him.

Both just stayed like that for a few seconds, lost in each other's eyes.

A clearing of a throat snapped them out of it and caused them to look at the amused eyes of their sensei.

"I think you too need to hit the showers." He says, not being able to hide the smirk that came to his face.

Both of the two blushed.

Koenma got off of Kuwabara and helped him up. As soon as Kuwabara was on his feet however, Koenma dragged the poor guy out of the dojo, forgetting his shoes and ran out of the gym.

* * *

King Enma was walking down one of the wall ways in spirit world, when he happened to hear noises coming from his son's room. The spirit world king grinned. 

"And he didn't want to go…he should know by now that father's know what's best." He says, laughing to himself as he walks by the room, just as the two inside scream the names of their lovers as they reach their climax.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that! I had fun making that one.

The next pairing is:

Byakko/Kuwabara

Ok, I hope you guys liked it and please review!

Later!


End file.
